The Few, The Proud, The Dead
by TheWildFooL
Summary: Switchside to America. We all know whats going on in Japan but, what about the U.S.? Join a group of highschoolers and middle schoolers as they try to escape the zombie epidemic. All characters in this story are made up, meaning they are mines.


The Few, The Proud, The Dead

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do NOT own the plot of Highschool Of The Dead, I only just made a flipside.)**_

_The virus had completely spread to all the major countries, Japan, China, Europe, everywhere. It had caused major panic in many areas especially the schools, air ports and large businesses._

"AHHHH! Help me!" one student said as he was being pulled back by _**them**_.

"Fuck this man, sorry b-but you're o-on your own!" stuttered a tall teenager as he listened to his friend scream in pain.

He was followed by two female students, "This is ridiculous! What is really going on?" said the blonde girl as she held hands with her friend.

"How am I supposed to know? Just keep on running til we can find a safe place.." said her friend.

"Tch, don't you two dumb girls get it? Nowhere is safe…" exclaimed the stuttering teen "It's just like in the Resident Evil movie…shit and I was supposed to watch that tonight too…looks like that plan is in the trash." He sighed as he then stopped in his tracks.

The two girls stopped a few steps ahead of him, "What are you doing Kevin? We have to get to a safe place!"

"Go…."

"B-but!" said the blonde girl trying to reason with Kevin.

"Just go! I'll catch up with you later…I just gotta find somebody…" Kevin said as he put on a brave smirk and puffed his chest out. Both the girls nodded at him and continued down the hall to find a safe place.

****Eastside of Martin High****

"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit! James keep going bro!" said the black long haired teen who had on his gym wear. Ahead of him was his twin brother James who was too in his gym uniform. They were both followed by a girl in their gym class.

"What the hell is going on around here?" the girl yelled as she passed the raven haired teen.

"Tch, the hell if we know! Leonard, take a quick peek behind you, now is **anything **following us?" James asked as he hit a one of _**them **_in the head with a baseball bat he had picked up during gym time.

Leonardo looked behind his back, and surely enough there was other people trying to catch up to them along with a horde of _**them**_. He then look ahead, "Um, Sarah…" he said under his breath.

Sarah turned her head around, "Did you say something….HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! JAMES PUT YOUR ASS IN GEAR! A SHIT LOAD IS GAINING ON US!" she grabbed Leonardo by the hand causing him to stumble over his feet.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE GAINING ON US?" James huffed irritably as he again encountered another of _**them**_ and shoved them against the walk.

James had came to a halt as he seen before his very eyes a friend on his being made a midnight snack out of, this had caused his brother and Sarah to run into his back. Sarah stomped her foot, "What did you stop for!"

Leonardo peek around the two too see the sight and shivered at the sight. Without realizing it something had latched its hand on Leonardo's gym shirt causing him to scream loudly and panic. The zombie had pinned Leonardo against the wall, "Dude, g-ge-get this f-fuckin' thing off me, bro!"

"What are you….!" James sharply turned his heel too see his twin struggling to get out of the grip of _**them**_, "Mother fucker, let go of my brother!" James kicked off his shoe causing it to hit the zombie in the face, "Fuck, yeah! Score, one for the James master and zero for the walkin' idiots!"

Sarah gasped quickly making her way to Leonardo's side, "Are you alright Leonard?" Leonardo was to shaken to say anything as he started hyperventilating. Sarah sighed and looked at James who grabbed his brother by his shirt.

It was clear that Sarah along with James had taken notice that Leonardo was too shaken by the surprise attack.

"Come on, we gotta get going. Don't wanna be a snack-pack for these bastards now do we…?"

Sarah smiled and lifted herself up off the floor. She then grabbed Leonardo by the arm as James took lead, continuing through the bloodied, body filled halls.

****Martin High Library****

"Aw, damn…dude this is just like one of those movies…." Said one of the Library nerds who was looking outside the window at the panic activity outside.

One of them, particularly a girl stood up on the desk inside the library, "Look, now everyone listen up! It's already bad enough that I'm stuck with **you **all. My intellectuals should be able to at least help us get away from these…these _**things**_."

"Pfft, don't tell me you think mere intelligence is going to stop these walking fuckers do you?" said a student with a baseball cap with a blank expression on his face.

"Yes, YES I do Mark, now don't be an ass."

"Sure princess Milla…"

"Come on can't we all just work together!" argued another of the nerds.

"Dammit, this is like a nerd-herd in this hell hole…" Mark muttered to himself and looked through his phone, "Sure, captain nerdo please nerd us all with your nerdiness"

The nerd glared at him for a few moments, and then cleared his throat, "Okay, it is well known that everything in the body gets its commands from the brain, correct?" Everyone that was there in the library during the outbreak had nodded.

"What's your point, Captain Todd?" Mark remarked sarcastically with a grin on his face.

Todd glared at him with a deadly look, "Mark would YOU like a turn to say something? Or are you going to continue to bitch as I explain the situation."

"Nah, captain dip-thong, I think I'll continue bitching."

"Grr, anyway onto more important matters…" he then walked to the window on the far side, "As I said before, these bastards are alive just as they are dead. It _should _be just like in the video games and movies."

"Meaning….?" Asked a fat kid who was munching on food he had his pocket.

Mark sighed, "Damn you nerds are that smart now are ya? What he means Tim is that we should either sever their heads off their damn shoulders or blow their fuckin' brains out."

Tim just stared in awe with a stupid look on his face, "I see now…"

Todd smirked looking out the window with his eye twitching slightly, "Tim buddy boy…I thought you'd know this better than Mark…" he muttered to himself and continued to stare out the window, "I'm surprised you would have guessed this."

"Well, I am famous for flunking all my classes, so gotta be good at something and that's video gaming." Mark scratched his chin hairs, "Fuck, I knew I should have shaved today…oh well…"

Milla sweat dropped _**'Stuck with a bunch of men…this has to be a nightmare' **_she scratched the back of her neck sighing.

Mark had abruptly got out of his seat and headed to the back room. "Ahem, where do you think you're going Mark?" Milla jumped off the table she stood on and crossed her arms.

"Fuck off princess, just gonna look for a little somethin' that I can use to bash those fuckers in the head." Mark darkened his mood as he glanced at Milla, "Unless the princess wants to be trapped within this hell ridden place."

"Fine you make a point…so I guess you have my approval to enter the room…" Milla huffed and turned to face the others, "Well, what are you all standing around for? Help find items or make them!"

Those who were left sitting down had scattered to look for or create items with what they have around them.

**Author Note: Okay, I was thinking of what would happen on the flipside of the earth, specifically America during the outbreak that had spreaded. So enjoy as our lazy, nerdy, and strong American teens figure a way to fight back and escape the school building.**

**Terminology: **_**Them **_is referred to the zombies, along with _**things**_.

**Character(s):**

_**~ Markus Travis:**__ he is an 11__th__ grade student who goes to Martin High School. He and the twins are good friend, as they are all known to cause a lot of trouble, but he does not quite get along with Todd because of their opposite personalities and likes/dislikes. __**He is one of the student survivors who are trapped in the library**__._

_**~ Todd Howards:**__ he is a 12__th__ grade student who also attends Martin High. Because, of his intellectual abilities and his problem solving abilities he is always recognized by the schools principle and is always expected to do his very best. He and Milla are best friends and have been since their childhood, they mostly get along because their intelligence level is the same. __**He is one of the student survivors who are trapped in the library**__._

_**~ Milla Stevenson: **__she is also a 12__th__ grader who attends Martin High. Due to her high intelligence she has been class president for all four years of high school and she also plans to go to a private school. __**She is one of the student survivors who are trapped in the library**__._

_**~ Leonardo & James Colvoch: **__both the twins are in 11__th__ grade and attends Martin High. __**Leonardo**__ is shown to be the smartest of him and his brother, as they both argue about this constantly. Even though __**Leonardo **__is seemingly the smart one, he never manages to get away from trouble as he is always protecting his brother and good friend __**Mark**__ from dangerous situations. __**James **__loves to fight and get into trouble, he also loves to skip classes and sometimes drags his twin with him. __**Both of the twins are survivors, as seen running through the hallway with another gym-mate**__._

_**~ Sarah Johanson:**__ she is a 10__th__ grader who attends Martin High. Being friends with the twins and seeing Milla as an enemy, she seems to be on very good terms with __**Leonardo**__, and also has a major crush on him, though he doesn't seem to notice at all. __**She is also a survivor who is seen running with both the Colvoch brothers**__._

_**~ Timothy Gray:**__ he is a 9__th__ grade student who attends Martin High. He is constantly picked on because of his weight, which he has always been depressed about, until he got into high school and started swimming after school activity class to get in better shape. __**He is seen along with Mark, Milla and Todd inside the library with other survivors**__._

_**~ Ronnie Woods: **__constantly known as Kevin, is a 10__th__ grader who attends Martin High. He is very popular with both the guys and girls, and most people make fun of his sexuality because, it was apparent that he had a crush on a male friend of his. He is very skilled in art and has taken mixed martial arts classes to learn self-defense and offense. __**He is also part of the student survivor, as he is seen leaving one of his friends behind and escaping with two girls in his grade level**__._

**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011 **


End file.
